


Kevin in Paradise

by emit98



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Blowjobs, Butt, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, cum, dick - Freeform, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emit98/pseuds/emit98
Summary: Kevin Price visits Orlando, a dream come true!





	Kevin in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Republishing an old fic from my ff.net account!

Kevin Price's hand shook as he shined the flashlight around the empty Disney park. He had arrived in Orlando a week ago, and had been up morning, noon, and night living out everything he had always wanted to do in the city of his dreams. He had visited beaches, saw sights, and even jet skied. It was heaven for Kevin.

However, he had finished his adventure that very day, when he managed to ride every ride in Disney, and take pictures with all the costumed characters. Kevin still felt empty inside, like something was missing...

When Kevin was sitting on the bed in his hotel room, he realized what it was.

He wanted to fuck Walt Disney.

As soon as the thought entered his head, Kevin's virgin Mormon cock sprung to life quicker than a bullet. He changed into an extra baggy pair of sweat pants so that he could devise his plan without drawing any suspicions. He first went to a convenience store and bought the best quality flashlight they sold, along with batteries, gardening gloves, and lubricant. As he paid the clerk, his cock throbbed painfully. "Don't worry, little buddy," the delusional Mormon whispered, much to the cashier's confusion.

Kevin then left the store. It was completely dark, well past three AM. He put on the gloves as he walked and slid the batteries into his flashlight and the lube in his pocket.  
Kevin Price was going to break into Disney.

Climbing the fence proved problematic. Kevin's pants ripped right at the crotch, partially because of his huge monster erection and partially because of the fact that the fence was sharp, to avoid people trying to climb in as Kevin was doing. But Kevin was not giving up so easily.

Once over the fence, Kevin ran and ran until he found the statue of Disney's creator in the middle of the park. Kevin took off his pants and underwear and then lubed his cock up before grinding on the statue. He moaned and orgasmed all over it within moments. As he was about to walk away, the statue started moving! It rose in the air slowly, revealing a staircase. Kevin just could not leave after seeing that!

He walked down the staircase, turning his flashlight back on, along with his cock. A few steps down, the statue Kevin had just finished humping was lowered back down, but Kevin hardly noticed.

After about an hour of walking, Kevin found an illuminated door. He opened it slowly, and gasped at what he saw.

Frozen in a cryogenic tube was none other than Walt Disney himself! Written on a plaque behind it was "Unfreeze When It Is Vital".

Kevin looked down at his aching cock, which was pointing up like an excited dog smelling cookies in the air, despite the cold temperature of the room. This definitely seemed vital. Kevin slammed his fist down dramatically on the bright red "UNFREEZE" button.

The freezing liquid melted around Walt Disney, like in that Spongebob episode where Spongebob and Patrick unfroze Manray, except this unfreezing was on purpose.  
Kevin waited in fevered anticipation as Walt Disney's eyes opened, and he took a few breaths. Once the previously dead cartoonist was unfrozen, Kevin crashed his lips to Disney's. Disney was caught by surprise, but returned the kiss, as he had missed human interaction. He had not gotten laid in almost fifty years, and was not going to turn down this opportunity.

Kevin lubed his cock up for his idolized cartoonist, and then pulled down Disney's pants. Disney let out a moan as Kevin shoved his Mormon pickle into him, and thrusted with no remorse. Kevin's hand wrapped around Disney's cock, and he pumped it quickly as he fucked Disney.  
As Kevin came, he screamed out "ORLANDO!" He then pulled his cock out and was about to leave before the police could find him, but stopped when he saw how disappointed Walt Disney looked.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kevin asked, putting a hand on Walt's shoulder.

"I-I just haven't gotten fucked in so long!" Disney whimpered. "And I want to at least cum!"

Kevin could not let his idol go without an orgasm! He got on his knees and took Disney's erection into his mouth. Kevin sucked greedily until he felt Disney's hot seed fill his mouth. Kevin swallowed it in a gulp, and then stood up, and then pulled Disney in for a deep kiss.

Just then, the police came into the cryogenic room! Kevin was tackled to the ground and brought to jail, and Disney was refrozen, because such a thing just could not be told to the public.

Kevin didn't care, though. He had fulfilled his dream of fucking Disney. He had swallowed Walt Disney's cum, so Disney was a part of him. And for that, Kevin was able to serve out his fifteen year prison term happily.

THE END.


End file.
